Batteries, such as automobile, commercial, powersports, golf car, lawn and garden, etc. batteries, can be tested using a handheld testing device to determine whether the batteries are useable or fail and need to be replaced. A limited amount of data may be transferred from these handheld testing devices to other devices. Limitations of known handheld devices can include, but are not limited to, determining the health of the battery, determining where a new battery can be found, evaluating the specifications of the battery, and communicating data to consumers and/or businesses regarding the battery's performance and specifications. These limitations can cause inaccuracy of test results, increased time to test and replace batteries, and increased expenses associated with testing and replacing batteries.
The current system of replenishing consigned inventory at dealers involves the onsite presence of a Route Sales Manager (RSM) that can physically count the quantity of batteries on a dealer's rack. A consignment model can account for both the breath and depth of a product on the shelf to serve customers. To ensure the accurate type of battery is available on consignment to match the types of cars that dealers service, the type of battery needed can be calculated based on car registrations within a certain zip code. This general formula can be used to determine breath of consignment. Depth of consignment can be determined based on traditional turn rates of batteries, and not based on on-demand and real-time knowledge.
Further, the current system for testing a battery today can require seeing the Cold Cranking Amps (CCA) rating of the battery while the battery is in the engine compartment. Determining the CCA rating can be critical to accurately entering a value into the battery tester or the testing results will not be 100% accurate. Since it is cumbersome to obtain an accurate reading using today's systems, inaccurate numbers are often input into battery testers.